Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 39
is the 39th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 90th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Klaus is taken to the hospital after the battle with Jack. Before the next match starts, Damian asks Julian for a 2 out of 3 match, because Gravity Destroyer AD145WD can rotate Left and Right. Damian claims that Julian would be left with regrets if he lost because he didn't spin Destroyer in both directions. Julian accepts, and Dr.Ziggurat approves because he still needs data on a left spinning Beyblade since Ryuga escaped from him. The match starts with Julian using right rotation, and Hades Kerbecs BD145DS easily sending Gravity Destroyer into the air. Kerbecs begins to get the upper hand on Destroyer, but Julian switches to Counter Mode and uses the Eyes of Medusa to increase its gravity. Hades Kerbecs isn't affected by it and attacks Gravity Destroyer. Julian uses his special move, Gravity Brave, and Destroyer begins to shoot gravity arrows at Kerbecs. Julian taunts Damian about running away from the attack, so Damian makes Hades Kerbecs stop and is hit by Gravity Brave, but the attack still has no effect on it. Damian says he's done with Destroyer's right rotation and uses his special move, Hades Drive, winning the first match. Julian then picks up Gravity Destroyer and launches it in left rotation. Destroyer charges at Kerbecs, sending it into the air, and uses Gravity Brave again, but this time, the arrow scatters into smaller ones on account of Destroyer's left rotation. He then uses his second special move, Black Excalibur, but it has no effect because Damian had previously changed Kerbecs' spin track to Boost Mode, giving it increased defense so it can withstand the attack. Kerbecs continues to attack Destroyer harshly, and Julian starts to lose his pride and his confidence. To save him from any further humiliation, Wales and Sophie enter the battle, causing Team Excalibur to be disqualified. Sophie and Wales don't care because they are more worried about Julian. Julian, Wales, and Sophie use their special moves, Black Excalibur, Grand Fleet, and Grand Victoire. Damian uses his second special move, Hades Gate, and chains start to come out of the Gate of Hades, pulling Destroyer and both Cetus' in. Kerbecs then bites Destroyer on the neck, and shoot flames at all three of them. Gravity Destroyer and both Grand Cetus' stop spinning, making Damian the winner of the battle. Damian sadistically makes Julian say "I am weak,". Then Damian laughs in joy at Julian's sorrow. Major Events *Damian defeats Julian in the first battle of the second round. *Damian defeats Julian, Wales, & Sophie in the second battle of the second round. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Damian Hart *Jack *Dr. Ziggurat *American DJ Beyblades *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) (Featured) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales's) Featured Beybattles *Damian Hart (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS) vs Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) = Damian Hart *Damian Hart (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS) vs Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD), Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) & Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) = Damian Hart Special Moves Used *Hades Drive (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *Hades Gate (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *Gravity Brave (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Black Excalibur (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Eyes of Medusa (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Grand Fleet (Grand Cetus WD145RS's) *Grand Victoire (Grand Cetus T125RS's) Trivia *At one point Madoka was explaining how Hades Kerbecs BD145DS could stand up to Julian's special move, Black Excalibur, and Gingka responded "Do you think he cooked up this plan so' he could test Hades 'Kerbecs's Boost Mode ". Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Big Bang Bladers